This invention relates to automated banking machines. Specifically this invention relates to a method of making a secure enclosure for an automated banking machine, which enclosure is more readily manufactured and which provides enhanced security.
Automated banking machines are known in the prior art. Popular automated banking machines often used by consumers are automated teller machines (ATMs). ATMs are increasingly used by consumers to conduct banking transactions. Common banking transactions conducted by consumers at ATMs include deposits, withdrawals, account transfers and balance inquiries.
Most ATMs include a secure enclosure. The secure enclosure is used to hold currency and other valuable items inside the machine. Deposits made by customers into an ATM are also preferably held within a secure enclosure until they can be removed by authorized personnel. The secure enclosure also preferably houses portions of the mechanisms used for receiving deposits and dispensing currency. The secure enclosure also. preferably houses electronic components of the ATM which may be subject to attack by someone attempting to compromise the security of the ATM or the electronic communications network in which it is operated.
Secure enclosures used in automated banking machines are specifically made for the type of machine in which they are used. Such enclosures, unlike most common types of safes or vaults, include multiple openings through the walls of the enclosure. These openings are precisely positioned. Such precise positioning is necessary to cooperate with the components of the ATM outside the enclosure. For example, to enable a currency dispenser mechanism within the secure enclosure to pass currency notes to the mechanism outside the enclosure that delivers them to the customer requires an opening through the secure enclosure. Likewise a precise opening is required to pass deposit envelopes and other valuables from the deposit accepting opening and mechanism outside of the secure enclosure to the depository mechanism inside the secure enclosure. Similarly, wiring harnesses and other connectors for the electronic and alarm components within the enclosure extend through openings which must be accurately positioned to enable connection to other wiring or devices in the ATM that are outside the enclosure.
There are many types of ATMs. ATMs can be configured as lobby units, which are made to be used within the confines of a building. Other ATMs are made for xe2x80x9cthrough the wallxe2x80x9d installation which enables a user outside of a building to use the machine. ATMs vary in physical size due to a number of factors. ATMs that provide a wide variety of functions, such as passbook printing, ticket or stamp dispensing, check cashing and other functions must necessarily be physically larger than machines that do not provide such functions. Such multi-function machines generally have secure enclosures that are much larger than machines that have less capabilities. ATMs that provide a single function, such as dispensing cash, often require a much smaller secure enclosure.
The manufacture of various types of ATMs often necessitates that manufacturers of ATMs produce a number of types of secure enclosures. These enclosures may vary not only in physical size and configuration, but also in terms of position and variety of openings that are provided through the walls of the secure enclosure. Problems in production processes may arise when enclosures are assembled from panels of similar size. If care is not exercised an incorrect panel may be assembled into the enclosure. Likewise an enclosure may inadvertently be made with two panels of the same type, such as two tops or two bottoms. Panels may also be reversed from the proper position. The potential for confusion increases when several enclosures of similar size are being manufactured from similar panels, which enclosures have different openings to accommodate the positions of devices in the ATM in which the enclosure is used. The improper manufacture of an enclosure generally results in a significant amount of scrap material, as well as wasted fabrication labor.
Thus there exists a need for a secure enclosure and a method of manufacturing a secure enclosure for an automated banking machine that is more reliable and economical.
Secure enclosures in automated banking machines generally include a moveable door which enables authorized personnel to gain access to the mechanisms, electronic equipment and valuables stored within the secure enclosure. A sensing mechanism used in connection with such a door must be strong and highly resistant to attack by burglars. At the same time the securing mechanism must be readily opened by authorized personnel, who must be able to move quickly to perform servicing activities inside the secure enclosure.
The manufacture of a secure enclosure for an automated banking machine has traditionally required that a great deal of attention be paid to the hinges which are used to attach the moveable door to the secure enclosure. Hinges are often a site for attack by burglars. To achieve strong hinges, care has been exercised to assure that the hinges are securely attached to both the door and enclosure. Because the hinges are often two or more separate assemblies and must be permanently fixed in place, often by welding, it is common to connect the hinge assemblies first to either the door or enclosure, and then to the other component. This avoids misalignment but can be burdensome from an assembly standpoint.
When components of the hinge assemblies are attached to the door and enclosure in separate operations it is not uncommon to encounter situations where the hinges are slightly misaligned. In such circumstances it may not be possible to mount the door on the enclosure without considerable rework. Even if the door can be mounted on the hinges it may not be properly positioned to enable closing the opening of the enclosure. Again, in such circumstances costly rework is required to make the secure enclosure suitable for use in an automated teller machine.
Thus there exists a need for a system and method of mounting a door on a secure enclosure of an automated banking machine that can be more readily done. There further exists a need for a system and method for mounting a door on a secure enclosure of an automated banking machine in which a hinge does not pose a weak point that is vulnerable to attack by burglars. There further exists a need for a system and method for mounting a door on a secure enclosure of an automated banking machine that can be done despite misalignment of hinges which support the door.
Secure enclosures for automated banking machines also include, in connection with the moveable door, a locking bolt work. The locking bolt work is generally in a secure, locking condition when the door is closed. When authorized personnel act to open the door of the secure enclosure, such as by inputting a proper combination to a lock, the locking bolt work is moveable to a second unsecured condition. In the second condition of the bolt work the door is enabled to be opened so that components within the secure enclosure may be serviced.
Due to the incentive for burglars to attack ATMs, the bolt work and other locking mechanisms used in connection with the moveable doors of secure enclosures preferably provide a high degree of resistance to attack. However, providing enhanced security also often comes with a high degree of complexity. This increases the cost of the automated banking machine. Complex mechanisms can also make it more difficult for authorized personnel to gain access to the secure enclosure.
Thus there exists a need for a locking bolt work apparatus for a door of an automated banking machine that provides enhanced security, but which is also economical and can be quickly opened by authorized personnel.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a secure enclosure for an automated banking machine.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method of making a secure enclosure for an automated banking machine that is more readily accomplished.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide. a method of making a secure enclosure for an automated banking machine that is more accurate and reliable.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method of making a secure enclosure for an automated banking machine that provides enhanced security.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a secure enclosure for an automated banking machine with a more secure bolt work.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a secure enclosure for an automated banking machine that includes a moveable door that is more readily mounted but, which when closed, provides enhanced security.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a secure enclosure for an automated banking machine that includes a moveable door which is mounted to the enclosure through an adjustable hinge assembly.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a secure enclosure for an automated banking machine that includes a moveable door mounted on multiple hinges that enable the door to be properly mounted and positioned despite misalignment of the hinges.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a secure enclosure for an automated banking machine in which the hinges, which are used to mount the moveable door on the enclosure, are less vulnerable to attack.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a system and method for manufacturing secure enclosures for automated banking machines that reduces the risk that components of the enclosure will be improperly assembled.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method for making a secure enclosure for an automated banking machine that includes a moveable door that may be more readily installed on the secure enclosure.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method for making a secure enclosure for an automated banking machine that includes a moveable door which is adjustably positionable on multiple hinge assemblies.
Further objects of the present invention will be made apparent in the following Best Modes for Carrying Out Invention and the appended claims.
The foregoing objects are accomplished in a preferred embodiment of the present invention by a secure enclosure for an automated banking machine. In the preferred form of the invention the automated banking machine is an ATM. Precisely positioned openings extend through the secure enclosure. The openings enable cooperation between devices and mechanisms inside and outside of the enclosure, which enables the conduct of banking transactions.
The secure enclosure is a generally rectangular enclosure that includes five panels and a moveable door. The enclosure includes a front panel. The front panel is connected to a hinge side panel and a parallel spaced striker side panel. The enclosure her includes a top panel and a parallel spaced bottom panel. An opening to the enclosure extends on a side opposite the front panel when the door is in an open position. Each of the panels preferably include precisely positioned access openings for cooperating with the components which make up the ATM.
In the preferred form of the invention the front, top and bottom panels each include accurately sized and positioned projections. In the case of the top and bottom panels, the projections extend on the three side edge surfaces of the panel which are not adjacent to the opening. The front panel includes projections that extend outward on the side edge surfaces adjacent to each of the side panels. Each of the side panels includes accurately positioned recesses in its edge surfaces which accept the projections on the top, bottom and front panels. The front panel also includes recesses that accept the projections on the top and bottom panels at the edge surfaces where the front panel is adjacent thereto.
The size and position of the projections and recesses on each of the panels are arranged so that only the proper panels which make up a particular secure enclosure can be assembled in a manner which will enable the projections and recesses to fit together in proper interengaging relation. In addition, the projections and recesses are positioned so that in assembling the panels into the secure enclosure, the panels may only be assembled in a way that causes the openings to be positioned in the proper locations required for the particular type of ATM.
The hinge side panel and the striker side panel further include a plurality of vertically aligned rectangular apertures therethrough. The hinge side panel also includes a pair of hinge mounting recesses in its front edge adjacent to the opening. A pair of chest hinges are mounted to the enclosure in the recesses. The door sized for closing the opening of the enclosure has mating door hinges mounted thereto. The hinge side of the door includes a plurality of dead bolt projections. The arc of rotation of the hinges enables the dead bolt projections on the door to engage the apertures on the hinge side panel in interfitting relation when the door is in the closed position. This provides for securely locking the door in the closed position and reduces the vulnerability of the hinges as points of attack.
The hinge assemblies used for connecting the door and the hinge side panel enable connection of the hinges together even when the hinges are misaligned. In addition the hinge assemblies enable independent vertical adjustment so that the door may be positioned to close the opening of the secure enclosure.
The door has mounted thereon a bolt work or locking bolt work mechanism. The locking bolt work mechanism is moveable responsive to the condition of a lock, between a secure and an open condition. The bolt work mechanism includes a moveable locking bolt with a plurality of locking bolt projections. In the secure condition of the locking bolt the locking bolt projections extend in the apertures in the striker side panel of the enclosure. In the open condition the locking bolt projections are retracted from the apertures enabling movement of the door to the open position.
The locking bolt is moveable in response to an actuating mechanism. The actuating mechanism includes a centrally positioned drive cam. The drive cam is in operative connection with the lock and is enabled to be moved by a handle when the lock is in an open condition. The drive cam is connected by two generally vertically extending long links to a pair of spaced idler cams. Each of the idler cams is rotatably moveable and is positioned adjacent to the vertical ends of the locking bolt. The locking bolt is connected to each of the idler cams by a pair of rotatable short links.
In the secure condition of the locking bolt, the drive cam and the idler cams are in adjacent abutting position with the locking bolt. In addition, the short links are positioned in an over center relation so that limited rotational movement of the cams does not retract the locking bolt from engagement with the apertures.
In response to unlocking the lock by authorized personnel, the drive cam of the actuating mechanism is enabled to be rotated. This causes rotation of the idler cams through the long links. The rotation of the idler cams causes the short links to move the locking bolt in an inward direction. The locking bolt is enabled to move sufficiently to disengage from the apertures in the striker side panel of the enclosure which enables opening of the door.